


Big Catch

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a merman, Crack, Cussing like sailors, F/M, Little bit of pool smut, Mermaid Stuff, Shrimping boat, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey is a fisherwoman and she catches merman Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Big Catch

“Fuck its hot as a bitch out here today.” Rey said to herself as she cast her giant fishing net out into the ocean. She was having a shitty day as far as catching shrimp to sell to old man Skywalker at the pier. She turned around to check the net on the other side of her shrimping boat when something huge thrashed around in the water in the net she just cast out. 

“Holy shit! Maybe it's a swordfish! I can get some serious cash for that!” She yelled as she ran over and started reeling the net in with the crank it was attached to. As the net slowly came out of the water she saw a giant bluish green fin splashing around. This fish was pissed whatever it was. 

Then...she saw a human hand waving around in the net. 

“What the fuck?” She said now getting a good look at what she caught. 

It was a giant ebony haired man with a damn fin, no legs and a giant frown on his face. 

“FUCK! You're a mermaid!” Rey yelled as she pulled the net closer to her.

“Merman damn it! Do i look like a fucking chick!?” The bastard fish man yelled at her thrashing around trying to get out of the net. 

Rey was in shock. She had heard legends about mermaids or mermen whatever the fuck he wanted to be called. 

“Let me out of here woman!” He yelled trying to claw his way out of the net.

“You don't need to be such an asshole! Maybe I will just keep your ass and sell you to Red Lobster!” 

“You wouldn’t dare! Red Lobster is only worth a damn because of their cheddar bay biscuits! I’m way too good for that shithole!” He yelled looking at her in disbelief. 

“You….you know what a Red lobster is?”

“Yes damn it, A curse was put on me by an enemy of mine about 5 years ago. I have been a merman ever since.” 

Rey was starting to feel sorry for the asshole. 

“What’s your name?” She asked looking over his giant wet pecks. 

“Ben.”

“Ben who?”

“Just Ben.” He replied looking around like he didn’t want to give her any more info. 

“Well just Ben, my name is Rey and is there anyway I can help you with this curse?” She asked as she lowered him down into the deck of her boat freeing him from the net.

“I…..I doubt it. There is a way to break the curse but I can’t say what it is or else the curse won't break when it happens.” Ben said looking around as if he was trying to set the boat on fire with just a stare. 

“Look Ben, I have a cheap above ground pool I can keep you in back at my house. Why don't you come with me and maybe I can help you figure out what to do.” Rey said as she made her way over to the controls and cranked up the motor. 

“How can I trust you!? You just said your were going to sell me to Red Lobster or Captain D’s or fucking Long John Silvers!”

“Well If you keep being a complete asshole I will! I’m not throwing you back! Not when you clearly need help! Now shut the fuck up before I get Mrs. Paul on the fucking phone!” Rey yelled as she steered the boat back to shore. 

“Fuck Mrs. Paul! Tell her I won't go down without a fight!” Ben yelled as he slammed his fist on the boat deck. 

Rey threw a tarp over Ben to shut him up and so that people wouldn’t see him as she pulled up to dock her boat near where her truck was parked. Luckily this time of day there was nobody around so she used the crane attached to her net to lift Ben onto the back of her truck. 

“God you're a big fucker! Maybe I should call Gorton’s Fisherman too and see how much they will pay.” She said winking at Ben as he flipped her off and rolled back under the tarp on the back of the truck. 

Rey drove to her house a few miles down the shore line. She inherited a tiny place right on the beach from some long lost relative a few years ago. Only thing she knew about the guy was that he was an old cunt. She pulled into the driveway and drove around to the back yard where her cheap ass pool was. Oh this stuck up fucker was going to love this. 

She parked the truck next to the pool and turned off the engine. Ben stuck his head out from the back of the truck and started cussing the minute he saw his new home.

“I’m not living in that fucking shitty pool! I have higher standards than this Rey!” 

“Well it's either this or the fucking bathtub! Now stop your bitching and crawl your big oil rig sized ass into the pool! You are forgetting I’m trying to help you here!” 

Ben growled and rolled his eyes. He shoved himself over the side of the truck and into Rey’s 4 foot deep pool. He swam around a few minutes then looked over at Rey.

“Ok fine, I guess this will do.”

“You better be glad it's a salt water pool and not chlorine.” Rey replied as she made her way onto her back porch. 

“I’m going to get me something to eat. I will bring you out a bucket of fish heads or something.”

“NO DAMN IT! I’m sick of fish! Bring me a fucking burger!” Ben yelled at her with hope in his eyes. 

Rey had had enough of his shit.

“Well I don't know….are you going to be nice to me from now on you giant seaweed infested shithead?” Rey said, throwing some pool toys as his face. Ben saw that he was really getting to her and he did want a fucking burger.

“Yes Rey…..I’m…..sorry.” 

“Now was that so hard??” She replied as she turned to go into her house. 

An hour later she came back with a plate full of burgers and fries and 2 giant beers. Ben’s face lit up like it was fucking Christmas as he saw her approach the pool. Rey stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the gorgeous smile on his face. This was really the first time she noticed how hot he really was. Black wavy hair down to his shoulders, giant pecks that begged to be clawed on while riding his dick or mercock or whatever the hell he had and lips that looked like giant tasty pillows. 

“Rey?? Rey hello?” Ben said waving his hands around as she daydreamed. 

“Oh shit….um yeah here you go your highness.” She said as she sat his plate down on the edge of the pool. He grabbed the burgers and ate like a fucking starving lumberjack. After they ate in silence Rey went back inside to put on her swimsuit. It was a warm evening so why the hell not go swimming with the hot merman in her backyard. Even though he reeked of douchebag. She picked out her sexiest bikini. No harm in giving him a nice fish boner while she was at it. 

Ben was lounging on one of her damn pool floats with a pair of her sunglasses on when she walked back outside. 

“Damn it Ben! Get back in the water what if someone sees you and calls fucking Seaworld!” Rey yelled at him as she walked up to the pool. 

“I don't see any neighbors around here Rey and damn it I like to soak in the sun once and awhile.” Ben replied as he continued looking up at the sky. Rey did have a privacy fence so hopefully nobody would see his big dumb ass. 

She pulled her robe off to reveal her red g-string bikini and pretended to cough as loud as she could to get his attention. She bent over to take her sandals off then heard a gasp and a giant splash. 

Obviously he had seen her. 

She turned around to see that he had rolled off the float and just his eyes were sticking out of the water. 

Fuck that was a hot visual. Picturing that look but between her legs. She took out her sunscreen and started to apply it.

“Hey Ben could you get my back?”

“Um Rey….it's getting dark outside. You sure you need sunscreen?” He asked with a shaky voice. 

Rey knew damn well she didn’t need sunscreen but she wanted those giant meet hooks to touch her asap. 

“Um yes Ben...I tend to burn easy. Not taking any chances.” 

He swam over to her and took the bottle from her hand. She stepped into the water with him and turned around to give him access to her back. 

Rey felt a jolt of electricity as soon as he touched her.

“Ooooooo...fuck.” They both said in unison. She turned to face him. His mouth was a gap. He stared at her like he just won the fucking lottery. 

“Rey…..did you feel that when I touched you just now?”

“Yes….what the fuck was that?” Rey asked as she held her hand out to touch his pretty man face. Ben swallowed hard as she traced the scar he got from some asshole fisherman's hook on his face. 

“Don't be afraid. I feel it too.” Ben said as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer. 

“I um…..I want to try something.” Ben said as he leaned in closer to her lips.

Rey couldn’t believe this, she was about make out with a fucking fish. When their lips met Rey felt warmth coming from under the water. She looked down and saw the water changing colors.

“Damn it Ben did you piss in the pool! There’s a chemical in here that makes the water change colors if someone pees!” She yelled but then Ben shushed her and put his finger on her lips. 

The water started to clear and Rey saw a pair of legs with a giant cock peeking up at her through the water. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe it! Its…...you!” Ben said looking at her in amazement. 

“What about me?”

“Your….your my soulmate.” Ben said as he grabbed her hands under the water. 

“The curse, my enemy Snoke put on me….the only way to break it was if I kissed my soulmate. Snoke said I was such an asshole that I would never find my soulmate…..but here you are. So fuck that guy!” Ben yelled as he jumped up and down in the water. Rey was still eyeing that big dick of his flapping around happily rubbing against her stomach. 

She beamed up at him, “Why did he curse you in the first place?” She asked. 

“I found out he was stealing money from the local orphanage and I had proof of it. Turns out he was a warlock. Then he cursed my ass and threw me off the fucking pier in Hannah city 5 years ago. I heard two locals talking on the docks 2 years ago that he got mowed down by a steamroller. So at least he's dead.” Ben replied as he slid his arms back around her waist. 

“Fuck…..Ben….I’m so glad your big ass got caught in my net.” Rey said, throwing her arms around his 69 foot wide chest. 

Ben pulled back looking into her hazel eyes. 

“I was an asshole to you Rey…….the reason why is because you made me nervous. You're the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on and I just didn’t think you would want my giant fish ass. I just figured you were going to take me home and fry me up with a side of chips and malt vinegar.” 

Rey burst into laughter then grabbed his big dumb face and kissed the shit out of him. 

“Your a fucking idiot Ben…..kiss…..I…..Kiss....would..

...never...kiss…..fry this beautiful ass up. But I will devour you.” 

Ben shoved her against the pool wall and ripped her Dollar General bikini off in one swift motion. 

“Not if I devour you first.” He whispered into her ear then disappeared under the water. 

“Oh shit Ben!” Rey moaned as she felt velvety lips latch onto her cunt. Rey wondered how long he could hold his breath now that his gills were gone. He suddenly came up coughing up water like a bitch. 

“Fuck...I forgot.” He said as he grabbed her, lifting her up onto the side of the pool. 

“Plus...this way I can hear you moan.” He said winking at her and diving back in for another sample. 

“Ahhhh! Yes my giant sea monster!” She moaned as he sucked the life out of her clit. She came with the force of a typhoon all over his face. 

“Rey…..please let my fuck you. This fish stick needs to bake in your tight hot oven.” Ben huffed as he jumped out of the pool and on top of her. 

“Hell yes Ben! Let’s put Mrs. Paul to shame!”

Ben entered her in one swift motion, growling and bearing his teeth like a fucking great white. 

‘Oh fuck Ben! I’m going to bake the shit out of your giant cod! How do you like it? Grilled? Fried? Broiled? Sauté,,,,” 

Ben slapped his hand over her mouth and he rammed into her.

“I like my fish hot and wet. No more fish jokes!” He said as he pounded into her and came with a yell that could be heard for miles. 

“Ding!” Rey said looking up at him.

“Oven timer?” Ben asked, huffing and puffing while smirking down at her. 

Rey grabbed his face and sucked on those giant fish lips.

  
  


1 Year Later

  
  


“I can’t believe you agreed to come here!” Rey said as she walked into the local Red Lobster holding Ben’s massive hand. She hadn’t been able to get him anywhere near a seafood joint since she met him. 

“I’m just doing this for you Rey, I know how much you like seafood.” He replied trying not to gag. 

The hostess led them to their table and Ben looked around with a nervous look in his eyes. As if the chef was going to run out any minute, skewer his ass up and season the shit out of him. 

“Ben relax, none of these fuckers know you used to be a fish.”

“Merman Rey! How many times do I have to tell you!” He whispered loudly. Rey slid closer to him in the booth and grabbed his hand under the table. 

“Look, they have pasta and steak! You don't have to get fish!” She said beaming up at him. 

“Yay. Steak from a fucking Red Lobster. I bet it's delicious.” He replied sarcastically. 

Rey ordered the Admirals feast and Ben just ordered a fucking salad. Rey rolled her eyes at him as the waiter sat their food in front of them. 

“You should really taste these scallops Ben. They are good as fuck!” She said waving one in his face. 

“Hell no. I lived off that shit for 5 years fuck that!” He replied stabbing at his bland salad. 

After they finished Rey forced Ben to order dessert since all he ate was fucking lettuce. Ben announced to Rey that he had to take a piss. He got up and made his way to the toilet. When he returned there was a giant piece of cheesecake sitting in the middle of the table and a little merman figure sitting on top.

“The fuck Rey?” He said as he picked the merman off the cake to find a silver band with a row of diamonds attached to it. He looked up to see Rey down on one knee.

“Ben…..my big, strong, pretty blue whale. Will you marry the fuck out of me?” Rey asked beaming up at him. 

Ben burst into laughter and hauled Rey to her feet kissing her until he was breathless. 

“Fuck yes I will. I love the shit out of you my fisherwoman Rey.”

“And I love you.” Rey leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“My Merman Ben.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
